Rad Bears
The Rad Bears was a musician faction within Barry’s server. Not much is known before CaffCast "Caff" joins the faction, other than the fact that the only members of the faction before Caff joined were Tyroul, SarahNightmare "Sarah", Cumbercubehttp://yogscast-rust.wikia.com/wiki/Cumbercube and GamingBenjamin "Benjamin." History The Rad Bears’ past is unknown, but when they were discovered, only four people were found to be members of the faction. Two of the four members, Benjamin and Sarah, went out on April 20 to search for loot, but instead found Caff, a lonely factionless man. He was taken back to the base, where the four members, Benjamin, Sarah, cumbercube and Tyroul, decided that he join the faction. After getting a tour of the base, the four members went outside, where Caff was sniped from a distance, by sniper 95T1. Fortunately for him, he survived. The members quickly ran inside of their base again, afraid of being shot outside, but not for long, as Tyroul killed 95T1 before long. Afterwards, they held a live concert for a group of four spectators, Zaeto, Nettrup and two unidentified spectators. Thereafter, they launched an attack on Pyrion Flax's base, with help from Caff's newly created personal assault force, including ShieldGuy and datboucher1. During their run to Pyrion's base, Caff cold-bloodlessly killed the innocent person, BC Cranks. Not long after, he killed another innocent person, Partheas, making Caff's teammates temporarily lose trust in him. When the Rad Bears and the personal assault force finally arrived, they found that they needed more explosives. In order to get more, they raided Berym's nearby base, but were quickly found out by Berym, who started a shootout, by killing Caff. Sarah was killed in the shootout, but Benjamin survived. It is unknown what happened to Tyroul though. Benjamin joined up with some of Caff's assault force, until they found Caff again, however not before long, Benjamin had to leave the game. A short amount of time later, Sarah found and teamed up with Caff and his assault force. Out in the woods Back to Rad After the adventures with Caff, Sarah and Nettrup went back to the Rad Bears base, where they met up again with Tyroul and Zaeto. Sarah went out to loot and found George W Bush, a seemingly lonely survivor, who she told could come to any of the Rad Bears' concerts in the future. They were soon approached by Benjamin, who had also returned to the Rad Bears. After gathering some more resources, Sarah returned to the base.Rust: Rad Bears #2 - New Clothes (Barry Server) Some minutes later, she wandered off again, with Benjamin, and once again found Caff and datboucher1, who both rejoined the Rad Bears.Rust: Rad Bears #3 - Caffcast (Barry Server) The four of them continued to gather materialsRust: Rad Bears #4 - Making an Album (Barry Server) and are later also joined by Cumbercube and Stein, to help Caff build a house.Rust: Rad Bears #5 - A Wild Barry (Barry Server) After building the house for Caff, Cumbercube, Stein and Sarah went back to the Rad Bears base. It is unknown what happened to the rest of the people.Rust: Rad Bears #6 - Band Practice Nothing to do The Rad Bears continued to be rad in some of Sarah's small adventures. Reputation After Caff joined the faction and went around raiding people, the faction got a bad reputation around Barry's server.Rust - The Rad Bears (Barry Server) 2 @21:30 – 23:00 Notes and references Category:Rad Bears Category:Factions